


Fanfiction Hell From The Year 2004

by LestatDeSade



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Gen, middle school fanfiction, unironically written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LestatDeSade/pseuds/LestatDeSade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fanfics. I am literally not fooling around, these were mine and they were an abomination and they were written in middle school. I hang my head in shame and chronicle this as a testament that well, we all start somewhere. I started at square terribad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Haunted By Your Voice.

 

 

 

 

* * *

chapter one

Disclaimer:i don't own the show

Cisha exited her run-down house and strided out the door  _'I must be normal I can't keep hiding like this'_

she leaped back into some bushes.

"Hey Yug what should I get Tea for her birthday"

"I'm not really sure Joey, but what I'm getting her is a secret"

"tell me"

"if I told you then it wouldn't be a secret"

"Yug and Joey,who are they?" Cisha asked out loud then ran away from the bushes

Joey looked around. "Hey Yugi did you hear that?"Joey asked

"yeah she's behind you"Yugi

Cisha smiled "I apologize Joey for scaring you"she said softly. Joey looked at Cisha Her hair was black ,she had two eye scars ,she wore chains,chains,and nothing but chains but,she looked kind hearted and maybe a bit troubled besides anyway whos afraid of people can't be too dangerous ,Right?

"Is there something wrong Joey?"Cisha asked him

Joey magically snapped out of his state

"Its nithing , oh what is your name again?"he asked her

"my name is Cisha Jigoku I am pleased to meet you"

Joey shook her hand "my names Joey Wheeler and it's great to meet you"

Yugi jumped up and down "my names Yugi Moto"he said

Cisha shook his hand also "glad to meet you friendly people"

"yeah sure you wanna' go grab some pizza?"Joey asked

"Sure I haven't seen pizza in a while"Cisha replied

"haven't seen pizza?"Joey asked  _'weird girl'_

* * *

_c_ hapter two:

 

"Hey guys whats up?"Tea asked Yugi and Joey

"Oh,nothing Tea meet our buddy Cisha Jigoku" Joey said triumphantly

"it's great to meet to you Cisha" Tea said

"It's the same here ,I think" Cisha said as she smiled. Tea looked at Cisha she was really strange.

' _How many people look like that?'_ Tea thought to herself as she saw Cisha's Victorian dress black makeup and old-fashioned appearance.

Cemetery Behind Cisha's House

"It's really great I get to talk to you Bakura-San" Cisha said to the spirit sitting on top of a tombstone

"Yes I suppose it's a change from seeing mortals all the time," Bakura said "you don't have to call me 'san' anymore we know each other too well for that." Cisha sighed and hugged the white haired spirit "Today I met some people named Yugi and , Joey they seem nice, they introduced me to a girl named Tea , I sometimes wonder why I can't be like other people."

"That s because you can't be like them you're too special for that"Bakura replied to her

"I don't need to be special I'm not deserving" Bakura proceeded to walk paces around her closely examining her features . "you're beautiful thats why you can't be a freak" he said coldly

"I don't need this why should I see spirits and no one else can why Bakura why should I keep seeing all of this crap it's not right I'm human nothing more I can't-"

"Stop this you tormented little girl you can't treat yourself like this "

"I am not a little girl okay,I am Cisha Jigoku a Grim Reaper not some child"

Bakura patted her on the head "thats what I need you to say,darling"

_xXTwistedzxzangeLXx :thanx for the review and I hope you like this chapter_

_InsaneShadowFan: I'll try w/ da' grammar but Im failing that_

_All reveiwers:love to you guys_

_so I need help what should I write next oh and I heard revieing makes people very happy DON'T stop_

_until next time ,_

 

 

 


	2. Mystery Tour Fear The Alex and her Sister Kills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't understand it either.  
> I was 12. 
> 
> It was my first BDSM joke. I've gotten more sophisticated since then...

_Reminder: I've never written anything besides poetry before. Just keep in mind, I'm still practicing with words, and grammar. I'll get better._

_Disclaimer: I no own._

On a hilltop in Domino, just about five miles away from the city, stood a house. It wasn't a very big house. It had five bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. It was a normal house, reasonably priced, too. It was painted gray, it also had red siding.

"Yay Cishara, oh my god, I've like, waited so long for this day to come, we living out on our own, no parents no nothing, OMG I'm so thrilled!" a girl shouted happily.

"Uh-huh, Sure Alex. Please remember I'm not fond of you speaking in run-ons." Cishara said coldly.

"Okay!" Alex cheered, "Lets go inside and pick out or rooms!"

"Fine, but before that get your lazy arse and help me put all these damn boxes inside" the other girl ordered. Alex stared choosingly at the boxes, she picked up the smallest one and carried it inside.

Cishara propped a guitar-case-ish thing on her shoulder, then picked up four large boxes, and walked up to the porch.

"You'd never think we'd have all this awesome space, this house looks so small on the outside!" Alex said, Cishara stared at the space "I wouldn't have thought of that either. I carried all the stuff, I get first pick on a room." and with that she dropped the boxes abruptly and walked out of the room, in to an un-known hallway, looking for these so-called stairs it said on Realty JP. "There you are stairs!" she yelled then climbed up the stairs anxiously. Cishara saw another wall way she walked down it, she saw a rather large room. 'This must be the master bedroom' she thought to herself. Cishara slowly mapped out the room in her mind... 'That window must be taken out, I think my bed should be the left corner, good I think this is it.' After that, she walked out of the room, into the wall way, and down the stairs.

Alex heard Cishara coming, "Yay! What room did you take, If it's one I want..."

"It's the master bedroom that belongs to me." Cishara sated.

"I WANTED that one!" Alex yelled.

"That's great," Cishara said. "Go get a room."

Alex stomped off. Alex skipped gingerly down the hall, She stopped by the master bedroom, Darn, it was huge, and it had a bathroom!

Lucky Cishara.

Cishara was busy at the time unpacking, but sure enough, a knock came at the door.

"Hello, Cishara and Alex's house speaking. We're currently moving in so back off!" Cishara said with false-kindness. "I, um.. Just wanted to say hi to Alex, we met on a chat room, she gave me this address." A boy said, obviously he was afraid of Cishara. "What ever. She's upstairs, mess with her, and it's the last thing you'll ever do." The boy nodded then walked off looking for Alex.

"Hello? Alex?" the boy asked looking left and right, then felt a girl glomp him.

"Hey is that you Ryou?" She asked

"Yes, I am..hah..hah.."

"You sexy beast!" Alex shouted then kissed him on the cheek, Cishara stood next to Ryou

"Now, lets go over about not messing around with my little sister m'kay?"

"Sure, I'm Ryou Bakura."

Cishara sweat dropped, "That's not what I asked of you."

"Oh drop it, Cisha-sama, Ryou is my boyfriend" Alex said.

"What boyfriend, dearest?" She asked.

"You know, Ryou."

"You're still obsessed about him?"

Ryou took this akward silence time to ask Alex a very important question, "Hey Alex, do you want to... um.. Go out for dinner with me tonight?" he asked, then blushed madly.

"Oh yes I'd love to go out with you Ryou-kun, as long as Cishara won't go out after dusk to go looking around like a morbid freak in that cemetery."

"Alex, it's after dusk now, you spent two damn hours finding your room."

"So?"

"I've gotten half the house done with, and un-packed."

Alex took the time to look around, obviously she hadn't noticed the leather furniture now decorating the blank room, that had now become the living room. Alex turned around to face Cishara

"Have you started on that room of yours?" she asked.

"Yep, I have. Just finished it by the way, even if I do need some black candles to light the bathroom."

"You are not going outside after dusk, for anything. Understand!"

"Yes Alex, I understand that you will gone, and not here to notice."

Alex took out a pair of handcuffs from her pocket. She brandished them infront of Cishara

"I'm warning you, I still have these."

"Save them for Ryou."

Alex had a blank expression on her face, still trying to understand the context of what Cishara had just told her. "EW! You grody pervert!" She shouted, Cishara smirked "Not as much as you, why would  _even_  have handcuffs?" Cishara reminded her, then gave a suggestive smirk to Ryou.

"Just be careful Ryou, I think we have a little bondage problem here."

"I'll er.. remember that." Ryou said, he blushed again.

Alex sighed then dragged Ryou through the hallway, and out the door.

Cishara went upstairs to her bedroom, and looked out the window, 'When Alex ish gone, then I will be gone as well', and with that, Cishara left the house.


	3. Animay Housay Partay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember having a learning disability as a child. I actually remember being in the advanced english/writing classes during my entire time in school.
> 
> This is proof the american school system failed me. 
> 
> It's blender time.   
> That apparently was a punchline and it is still is except it's only a punchline now because of how bad it was.

narrater:(pulls out instant-i-dont-own-yugioh-or-any-other-show-here-dis claimer bottle)ok i dont own yugioh,yuyuhakuso,rurouni kenshin,pokemon,danny phantom or any other show and i dont own micheal jackson or my arch enemys josh clark jack goliber or jake veitch (thankgod)

narrater:but i do own sam cj and ky and kylie(yami ky)and kaymay(yami cj)

\----------------------

cj:im throwing a house party yeah partyies with my worst enemys (so i can kill them) and yami bakura so i can ::cough::sleepinbedwithhim::cough::get to know him better and danny phantom to steal fenten shit so i can be half ghost and i wanna kill pikachu

narrater:chapter 1 the-

cj:i have a narrater cool

narrater:like i said CHAPTER 1 THE INVATATIONS(i spelt invatations wrong)

\----------------------

sam:so ceage who are you going to invite

cj:yami bakura

sam:so your not a prude i knew you had some whore in ya

cj:i aint prude and i sure as hell aint a ho

sam:coulda fooled me off on the invites

kamay:invite josh,jack and jake we can kill them

cj:awesome heres my list

\--------------

list

\--------------

1.yami bakura

2.kenshin

3.yami yugi

4.misty

5.ky

6.kylie

7.brian seacrest

8.seto kaiba

9.sam (A/N from danny phantom)and danny

10.josh(blah!)and his buddies jack and jake

11.ass oh sorry ash and mutated rat

12.kurama

13.inuyasha

14.yugi

15.jeoy

16.timmy turner

\-------------------------------------------------

sam:to the windows to the walls sweat dropped my

cj:(tapes sams mouth)we have to keep this pg for the first 5 seconds

sam:damn

cj:ill call kura-san

sam:do you even have his numberr

cj:yeah i stole his phone number from his hikari when i went shop lifting at the mall monday

sam:just just call him

cj:(dails number)hey pyou is kura-san there

ryou:why

cj:cuz i wanna talk to him

ryou:fine

yami bakura:yes foolish mortal

cj:its me kura-san

bakura:sure its you what the hell do you want

cj:my parents are gone for the weekend so just want to know if you will come to a house party im throwing marik will there and there will be souls to steal then maybe you and i could perhaps go shoplifting at the mall later

bakura:fine but if mariks not there your souls mine

cj:k' kura-san bye

\---------------

narrater:so our little ditz called all her guests and told them about the party lets see how the people arrived and what happens next

cj:WHAT DO YOU MEAN IM A DITZ!!!!

\---------------

ash:hello people im here

sam:so if it isnt ass-i mean ask sorry (not!)ash

cj:hi kurama

kurama:hi

bakura:wheres marik

marik:hey im over here

cj:so kura-san what ups

bakura:1.its bakura-sama,master bakura or bakura not kura-san and2.im ok i guess

cj:k' master bakura

bakura:i shouldnt have told her that one

\---------------

yami:lets make cupcakes

bakura:muffins are better

yami:cake

bakura:muffins

yami:cake

bakura:muffins

yugi:i vote cookies

yami yugi and yami bakura:i like cake better

ash:ok lets make that cake

yami bakura:who invited that baka

sammy:i did

pika:pi ka pi pi

cj:speak english crackhead! (stuffs pikachu in blender then turns blender on)stupid mutated rats there everywhere blah!

yami bakura:ohh smoothies (eyes blender then starts drinking contents of blender aka dead pikachu)yummy !

yami yugi:uhh thats-

ash:my pikachu you freak you ate pikachu you consumed my best friend you sick person

yami bakura:hmm... mutated rat tasted really good (drinks rest of pikachu smoothie)

cj:your mean master bakura you didnt leave me any

ash:your all sick !! people you cannibals (runs out of kitchen crying)

yami yugi:O.o i refuse to ask why eat his pet rat

yami bakura:he tastes better you

yugi yugi:(puts salt on his right arm then bites his arm)youre right

kaymay:ok who ate the pikachu

yami bakura:-i did

kaymay:cool i got chikarita

cj:yum

yami bakura:(licks lips)its blender time

ash:nu-uh you aint eating this one(takes chikarita from bakura)

yami bakura:(gaves ash death glare)the me the damn thing or die fukker

ash:ahhhhh(runs off crying then drops chikarita)

yami bakura:(mwahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA evil laughs)

\---------------------------------------

yugi:so mr.jackson whats your favorite game to play i like limbo or parcheesi and im the world champ at duel monsters i beat pegasus

micheal jackson:i like to play games (smiles dirtyly)

yugi:child molester get away for YAMI!!!!! HELP ME !!!!(runs like hell)

micheal jackson:come back cutie(chases after yugi)

ky:i want your auto graph (chases micheal jackson)get back here!!!

kylie:hikaris go figure

cj:hey im a hikari!

kaymay:(drinks rum)shut up

cj:hey thats my rum give it back how am i suposse to go to raves without that shit

yami bakura:hey anymore pokemo- hey rum

\---------------------------------------

narrater:so what will happen to yugi will ky get michael jackson s autograph can cj the rum away kaymay and sleep with yamibakura will sammy and marik ever hookup like cj intended will her enemys showup like they said

\---------------------------------------

cj:read and review

yugi:please do

yami bakura:and tell forever-black to make me eat more pokemon they taste good for freaky mutated animals

yami yugi:make micheal jackson stop chasin my hikari and start chasing me around ok im ready for him (licks lips)


	4. Not Just Your Average Abortion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know

�Well one day, in the depths of the shore on the Maine coast rised a bubble from the water. Inside this bubble was a fetus that had been aborted at sea. The mother was a 5 year old girl who was raped by Cthulhu and the fetus was destined to become the next lead actor for Harry Potter as Daniel Radcliff decided to work in the porn industry instead.

� The little fetus rode of the waves inside of his little surf board shaped bubble, all the way into shore. as he crash landed to the shore in an ufo, he coughed up a swamp full of lobsters.

(This how lobsters are born, raised and die, litlle children. They are rare creatures that spawn freom thier own vomit and feces. )

The lobsters devoured the little fetuses gills so he was forced to breath air. as the fetus sat on the beach he got a terrible sunburn.

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER TWO, FOLKS.

 

NOT JUST YOUR AVERAGE ABORTION CHAPTER TWO  
� FROM THE LAST INSTALLMENT OF: NOT JUST YOUR AVERAGE ABORTION;

Well one day, in the depths of the shore on the Maine coast rised a bubble from the water. Inside this bubble was a fetus that had been aborted at sea. The mother was a 5 year old girl who was raped by Cthulhu and the fetus was destined to become the next lead actor for Harry Potter as Daniel Radcliff decided to work in the porn industry instead.

� The little fetus rode of the waves inside of his little surf board shaped bubble, all the way into shore. as he crash landed to the shore in an ufo, he coughed up a swamp full of lobsters.

(This how lobsters are born, raised and die, litlle children. They are rare creatures that spawn freom thier own vomit and feces. )

The lobsters devoured the little fetuses gills so he was forced to breath air. as the fetus sat on the beach he got a terrible sunburn.

������� We now continue our epic quest in search of the little fetus.

�

 

���� As the fetus sat on the beach, he came across a clam. The clam was 10 feet wide and had bright fushia and orange writing on it. It turns out that this was not a clam at all, but a pepsi truck. From Harlem. It had black people on it, and a couple of dead white hookers in it aswell... also it had pepsi. And drugs. lots of crack cocaine for all the little crackbabies and fetuses and the spiders.

As Henry (the fetus's name is Henry) was attracted to the clam/ pepsi truck.

the smell of dead hookers, fried chicken and dcrack inticed the little fetus. Henry had not seen crack since he still inside of his 13 yr old mothers womb while she snorted lines off her dashboard. This reminded little Henry of his homeland.

He stared out into the sea and longed for something more....

 

something meaning full...

some he wanted....

and little Henry wanted to snort some crack motherfucking cocaine.

 

Henry, our resident fetus went up to the truck. As he approached it he stopped and thought about this. Did he really want to snort lines with a couple of blacks from Harlem? Hell� yes he did. Having bones, he slid through the small opening in the door and� went int othe interior of the car.

 

The smell of dead hooker, vomit, and fried chicken threw little henry into a frenzy of lust. He searched for his penis but was heartbroken at the sight that he did not have one because he didn't develop one yet.

His despair did not last as he quickly found the little 2 oz. bag on cocaine. Little Henry screamed in joy as me found his lusted-after cocaine.

�


	5. Things About Vandie (my other shitty OC)

Vandie likes  
** Pangos and Menguins  
** WAFFLES, WAFFLES, AND SOME MORE WAFFLES  
** Pullip dolls  
** Little Apple Red Dolls (Circe is cute!)  
** Emo boys  
** Japanese styled comic books, like Pita-Ten and Yu-Gi-Oh  
** Sushi  
** The Discovery channel  
** Music  
** Lolitas  
** Pixel art  
** KNIVES  
** Stealing stuff  
** Walmart  
** The GD  
** Poetry, although all ttemps o write so fail miserably  
** vampirefreaks.com  
** AIM her AIM is Sodapop1kitten  
** SEMI LITERATE AND LITARATE PEOPLE THAT AREN'T BASTARDS  
** MSN messenger her msn is &&&&&@aol.com  
** Mana-Sama who is like so adorable it's tear jearking

Vandie hates  
** Homophobes  
** Porn  
** Illerate people that use chatspeak all the ******** time  
** Barbies for the most part some OOAK barb's are cool  
** The fact she can't get a BJD  
** Kimber Inessbrown  
** Peter Evan Walsh  
** Connor Roohan  
** CORRUPT PEOPLE  
** Anti-Bakura people.   
** Anti-Mana people  
** Anti-Gackt people.

 

I've been puking since 6am this morning and it's 9pm now.\It's died down a little but I still can't eat/drink and i'm so hungry and in pain.   
earier I bgged my brother to kill me, but he didn't. I'm still pretty bad.   
I hope I get better so can go get some more makeup. I go through makeup like it's nothing.  
Just chillin' in my shack  
me and i  
smoking some ting that end in eed.   
lookin at da sky  
rapping my fetus  
dude, you can't beat us  
kayla and i  
will fucking pwn your eye  
with a rusty saw  
awww....  
I can't rap for shit.


	6. roleplaying

Another part of my RP I'm putting here.  
-And at dinner-

Dartz: Pizza's done!  
Mariku: Pizza! **dives for it**  
Bakura: **grabs Mariku by the spiky hair** Fuck off! That supreme slice is mine!  
Mariku: No way! Get your own pizza, you bastard.  
Bakura: Fine then. **slams Marikus head into the pizza** Eat pizza, faggot!  
Mariku: **is being choked, burned, and suffocated by the pizza**  
Cisha: Bakura!  
Bakura: **is currently bashing Marikus head into the pizza** What?  
Cisha: Stop that please.  
Bakura: No.  
Cisha: **hugs him**  
Bakura: Thats not going to work this time. It would if you had boobs though.  
Cisha: **slaps Mariku upside the head** Excuse me?  
Bakura: You're flat chested, I should know.  
Cisha: Shut the fuck up. I'm a B-Cup!  
Bakura: And all the other females in the anime dimention are atleast a D! So you're flat.  
Mariku: **muffled** You know, breast implants could help with that.  
Bakura: **slams Mariku so hard into the table it breaks his nose** Don't talk to my wife like that.

Dartz: Voilent bunch, aren't they Varon.  
Varon: **is currently scared like a snowball in hell** Uh, sure. **gulp**  
Mar: Don't worry, you get used to it.  
Varon: I haven't yet.  
Cisha: **moves her chair next to theirs** Uh, they'll be awhile.  
Rapheal: That's it! I'm sick of these two always getting into fights! **cracks his knuckels**  
Cisha: Thats not a good idea.

-five seconds later-  
Rapheal: Sit down and eat!  
Bakura: Make me.  
Rapheal: **raises his fist**  
Bakura: I wouldn't try that.  
Rapheal: Oh really? You skinny ass punk! **tries to punch him**  
Bakura: **grabs Rapheals fist and throws him to the wall** Idiot. Should've listened. **sends him to the shadow realm**

Cisha: Hey Mar! Gueesith what?  
Mar: Oru?  
Cisha: We're in Atlantis-  
Mar: No shit, sherlock! When the fuck did you figure that one out?  
Cisha: Awhile ago, but I figured this out now!  
Mar: What is it?  
Sam: When you guys lives in Kansas annything between you and Touzoku was considered statoulatory rape-  
Cisha: It's just considered normal rape in here in Atlantis!  
**Sam and Cisha start laughing**  
Mar: Who put alcohol in their drinks?  
Mariku: I did.  
Bakura: **kicks Mariku in the stomach**  
Ryou: **slaps Mariku**  
Bakura: Whoa. You hit somebody.  
Ryou: I love Sam.  
Cisha: Don't hit Mariku you guys.... wait! Did he just put shit in my drink?!  
Bakura: **smirk** Yes.  
Cisha: **starts kicking Mariku in the groin**  
Bakura: **starts laughing** Hey, wheres Touzoku?  
everyone: **shrug**

-Somewhere else-  
Touzo: **tied to a wooden post in the middle of the room** Uh, mar? I told I'm sorry! I really don't like this form of bondage!


	7. childhood blogging w/ rp shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for mentions of suicide attempts...
> 
> luckily, I am still alive.

The Sunday Post Sundays......... boring. Just like, why the fuck is this day so boring?! I was grounded for awhile. New Quote from me, "Seven suicide attempts, and still alive! Fucking miracle!". Really, I mean after cutting your wrists seven times you think you die, right? Wrong! I'm proof it's a an urban legend. Cutting your wrists doesn't work. Shooting yourself in the head, driving a car off a bridge, jumping off the empire state building all work. Cutting your wrists doesn't work, so all other emos out there, if you really want to die use someother method.

 

* * *

**laughs at you**  
I shouldn't laugh at you, I'm sorry. Uh..... what now? **slaps person**  
Person: WTH?! **slaps back**  
Me: **kicks person in the stomach**  
Person: My kidneys- I mean pancreas! **drops dead**

Well, okay then. That was pathetic, I hope your diabetic. OMFG! That rhymes! "That was pathetic, I hope your diabetic."

-.- Yes, I am high! On chocolates, heavy metal, candy, and soda. Hell yes.

Well, other than that, theres nothing going on.

* * *

Yeah hoe, you. Start posting comments! I mean come on, dammit! Where's the love? Love me!  
That sounded so wrong.  
Anyway:  
LET THE ANTI-BUSDRIVER PROPAGANDA START!  
  
Last night I had this conversation.  
bd: Does anyone not understand this?!  
me: **raises hand**  
bd: WHAT?!  
me: I don't like you.  
bd: Do you not understand?!  
me: Yeah, I understand. But I still don't like you, and a good majority of people on this bus don't like you either. I hope you know that.  
bd: I don't care!  
me: Well, you should. **tunrs around** HEY EVERYONE! IF WE ALL CALL THE BUS GARAGE, AND COMPLAIN, THEY'LL FIRE HER!  
bd: Sit down!

 

 

* * *

Hello, humans!  
It's me, again. (Who the hell else?)  
Uhhh...... I'm quoting people now. I like doing that.  
  
"Damn you!" -Ashlea Sayward (Hi Ashlea!)  
  
"Oh, go shove it up your pooper!" - Samantha Morgan Reynolds (Wrap. Reynolds Wrap, ha ha.)  
  
"Blood just isn't enough." -Yami Bakura (Anime guy, go figure. I watch too much anime. )  
  
"Lol. FAG!" - Some guy from the webcomic "Cyanide and Happiness". (explosm.net)  
  
"Oh sorry, I don't play darts." "That's his name, BRAIN DEAD!" "I knew that." - Cisha, and Marasu. My rp charater, and my friends rp charater. (See one of my earlier posts.)  
  
"Damn Barbies. They suck at being mugged." Rovainia, my pullip doll. (Yes, I play with dolls!)  
  
"Jackasses! I should kill you all stupid mortals." - Mr. Whitbeck (The best teacher, EVAR.)  
  
"Dude, I so screwed your mom last night. I'm into necrophilia." - Yami Bakura (From my doujin)  
  
"Emos like you make emo like me wanna' stab this knife through their skulls!" -Me.  
  
"...I'm starting to feel more feminine..." -Avril Lavingue (So she finally stops posesing!)  
  
"Let's all go out, and fuck the earth!" - Me again.  
  
"Coffee makes me go homicidal!!! Yay for COFFEE!!!!!!! **highpitched insane laughter" -Me  
  
Well, that all for now.

 

* * *

Last night I went to the shrink. Joyness, NOT REALLY! Jebus, jebus, jebus, JEBUS. It was so annoying.  
  
lady: Do you have suicidal thoughts right now.  
me: No.  
lady: How does that picture make picture make you feel?  
me: I dunno.  
lady: You know. How does it make you FEEEEEELLLLLLLLL.......  
  
Uh, you get the idea. And they say people like me need help. I see a basketcase right there. Not me. HER. Okaay........ boredy bored.  
LA la la la la la la la...... HAPPY TREE FRIENDS. I like that show. It's so funny.  
  
In gym we learned about rape.

* * *

I have to go to therapy today. Oh joy. I love therapy, NOT.  
I hate it, nobody should know whats in my PERSONAL thoughts and not for THEM to hear.  
  
Kay, thats all bye.

* * *

 

Okay, I'm ranting, bitches. Don't like it, go shove a rusty serrated knife up your ass.  
Does that make sence to you fools? I bet it does. Piont is.  
  
Sanity isn't real. Thats because we're all different people, with different opinions on the world and how it works. Whats right to someone will be wrong as hell to someone else. Same thing to sanity. Someone might think you acting all emo and making sick jokes makes you belong in the institution. And you can think people that act like fucking goody-goody bitches can go straight to hell and suffer. Okay? Sanity is wrong.

* * *

 

### Insanity at it's peak..... love me to my death...

 

**pokes title**  
The song The Leper Affinity by Opeth. Great song. Go illegally download it off the net. Now.  
Huh? It' 2:25 AM EST. Shouldn't I be sleeping? Shouldn't you be doing something worthwhile insted of reading my bitchings?  
My point. Oh, and I'm letting my personal life out. You probally couldn't gossip about me anyway.

Well, it's like this...... I edited a picture of myself so it had bullet holes in it. Miriya, concered (or so as she says.) shows it to the school counsilor. Cousilor calls me down, asks me lame ass questions and tells me I should be locked away. No, I AM going to be locked away. Just for that. My friend takes therapy for now on because of non-existant problems. Just taking one sip of rum. One sip.

So, Miriya has alot of nerve, she writes me a note saying that I have truly lost it, and that I deserve couseling for that and my cutting issue. Sam and Ashlea, but more like Sam are just as pissed off as I am. Well, Miriya has no friends left. (Because they were my friends too, and they were disgusted with her.) I know why she did it. Because she loves Scott. She wants to be just like him. Good, holy, bible hugging, really nice, and hot. Ignore the hot part. Scott is pretty cute though...... back to topic. But he loves Sam more than anything else. I think it's great, they make a good couple. They do. She wants him to notice her, no duh and this is it. 'Charity work' one could call it, but a 'death wish is more like it.'

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. atlantis

Ok, yeah. So I'm like, putting up the rolepay I do with Mar (Hi Mare-Bear! I think KILL Bush in the election!) on my like, blogger-thing. So, well, it here it goes. I don't need luck, just a gun. And I'm starting this off at When they arrive in Atlantis. They just blew up where they used to live. Nowhere, Kansas. So, here it us. **drumroll**

Chapter Five:Atlantis? Damnit, I thought it was LOST!

 

 

Cisha: Are we there yet?  
Baku: No.  
Mariku: Are we there yet?  
Touzo: I wish.  
Cisha: How 'bouts now?  
Baku: Ask again, and I'll drive!  
Cisha: Hell no, you suck.  
Baku: Whats wrong with my driving?  
Mar: Everything. Mariku: Are we there-  
Mar: THE PERSON WHO ASKS IS GOING TO GET THEIR ARM MAULED OFF BY PAREL!!!!!!!!  
Cisha: **starts crying**  
Baku: Brilliant.  
Touzo: Are we there yet?!  
Mar: Parel!  
Touzo: I gave him panther nip!  
Mar: Damn you.....  
Touzo: **hug** But you LOVE me.......  
Mar: Not now, I don't! Get off, this damn car is hard enough to drive underwater without you trying to grope me.  
Touzo: Who said I was groping?  
Mar: Your hand, now get off!  
Touzo: **looks down** Why is there water?  
Cisha: **is attempting to catch fish**  
Mar: Cisha....  
Cisha: Mreow? **catches a fish in her mouth**  
Baku: **rolls the window up** Don't blame her, she's too cute to blame.  
Mar: Whatever. We're here.

Dartz: Hello! Welcome tenants! I am Dartz!  
Cisha: Sorry, I don't play darts.  
Mar: That's his name, brain-dead.  
Cisha: I knew that.  
Mar: I'm Marasuchi, that's Cisha, and theres Touzoku, Bakura, and Mariku. I also have a pet panther, Parel.  
Parel: I am Ra's assistant, Parel, and yes, I talk. Twentyseven languages, infact.  
Mariku: Show off.  
Dartz: What a cute little kitty!

Mai: **walks in** You're Bakura and Mariku! Those fuckers from the battleship.  
Baku: I'm married now, I forgot to call you.  
Mariku: I'm still for rent.  
Mai: Jackasses! **kicks them both in the nards**  
Cisha: Hey you, slut!  
Mai: Huh?  
Cisha: Don't kick my husband, you bitch.  
Mai: Well, so they drag in the dregs these days, eh? What type of slave are you?  
Cisha: None. **takes out a knife**  
Mai: Oh look, I've upset the little girl.  
Cisha: Damn straight! **slashes her throaght open** And I'm twenty three!  
Dartz: Really I could've sworn you look only seventeen.  
Cisha: Thankyou, but I'm legal.  
Mar: Sigh.  
Touzo: **gropes**  
Mar: **smack** Stop that!

\--A few months later, in April--  
Mar: Everyone, I have an announcement......  
**five minute pauses**  
Baku: GO ON WITH IT!  
Mar: **is now crying** Touzo, I'm pregnant! **hugs him**  
Touzo: Well, uh, um.... well.... -Dear Ra, help me!-  
everyone: **glare at Touzo**  
Dartz: I didn't know they were a pair!  
Varon: You're an old fruit loop! Say, has anybody seen Mai?  
Amelda: She was killed months ago.  
Varon: Okay.

Mar: April fools!  
Touzo: So your not bearing children to me?  
Mar: Ofcourse not!  
Touzo: Thats good.  
Mar: Oh, so you hate me? Do you not love me, you bastard? I can't believe you would so cruel! You hurt me......  
Baku: Cisha, is that you would do if beared my children?  
Cisha: I can't.  
Baku: I'd kill myself if you could.  
Cisha: **sigh** Nekos and humans can't interbreed.  
Baku: Then what about Mar?  
Cisha: Dogs and humans can, cats and humans can't. How do think they got Inu Yasha?  
Baku: How did they get you?  
Cisha: Genetic egineering.  
Baku: I'm not going to ask.  
Cisha: ^^ Let's just watch them.  
Dartz: Popcorn?  
Cisha: Yes please!

Sam: Hi everyone! What is up down here?  
Mar: It's YOU. **hateful glare**  
Cisha: SAM! **hug**  
Baku: **runs off**  
Sam: Where is he going?  
Cisha: Wheres Ryou?  
Ryou: Right here.  
Touzo: Ryou, what are you doing here.  
Ryou: Second honeymoon.  
Cisha: Not bad, how are the kids.  
Ryou: **blush** Good.  
Sam: Aw, he turns red everytime they're mentioned, ain't that cute? Speaking of cute, where is Bakky-kun? I don't I was finished with him last time.  
Cisha: He's probally in the secret room he thinks none of the women in the house don't know about. It has a jacuzzi in it, too!  
Touzo: You know about that room?!  
Cisha: No worries, that womens room is waaaay..... nicer.  
Mar: You mean the hippie smoking room/wave pool/torchure chamber of doom?  
Cisha: That one.

Sam: Come on leopard! To the torchure chamber!  
Ryou: Yes, lovey.


End file.
